Yummy
by Book Mad TJ
Summary: Sasuke goes to the Akatsuki hideout to kill his brother. But hears an ‘interesting’ conversation between Itachi and Deidara. Rated M. Funny One shot. Male/Male...kind of...


**_YUMMY_**!

--

**Summary:** Sasuke goes to the Akatsuki hideout to kill his brother. But hears  
an 'interesting' conversation between Itachi and Deidara. Rated M. Funny  
One shot. Male/Male...kind of... Written for 'Black Lighted Clouds'! Happy  
Birthday Dawn!

--

--

--

Okay this is written for one of my best friend's birthday!

**_'Black Lighted Clouds'_** Happy Birthday, Dawn happy birthday! This is for you!

My friends name is Dawn, but her name on Fan fiction is **_'_**

**_Black Lighted Clouds'_**

'Black Lighted Clouds' stories are really good so you might want to look them up!

SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAWN!

Black Lighted Clouds!

--

**_(((((((Black Lighted Clouds and Dawn are the SAME PERSON! ))))))))_**

This is your present! I hope you like it!

--

--

--

--

--

_**Sasuke's Point of view! **_

My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I am sixteen years old, and the time has come for me to kill the bastard I once called my brother.

When I was only eight years old, Itachi Uchiha, my brother killed our whole family in cold blood.

My mother, my Father, my Aunts, my Uncles, my Cousins and my Grandparents. The bastard killed them all.

I came home from school that day and saw them lying in pools of their own blood. I asked my brother what happened, he told me he killed them to prove his power.

The bastard told me to hate him with every thing I've got. I do. He also told me to kill him the day I had found my power. That time has come.

I killed Orochimaru, I hated Orochimaru so much, but I needed his power. Now I had it.

………………………………...

Finding the Akatsuki base was surprisingly easy .

I entered the base.

It seemed like no one was there.

I made my way through to a hallway, there were ten doors, they seemed to all be leading to bedrooms.

Strange, I wonder if I have the wrong place.

I'm sure the most evil and dangerous people in the world don't all have proper bedrooms!

I took a closer look.

WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK! All the bedrooms have name tags! Just like little kids do! THIS HAS TO BE A JOKE!

I took a look at the names, to make sure I had the right place.

THIS HAS TO BE A JOKE!

LIKE LITTLE KIDS BEDROOM NAME TAGS!

FUCK!

I passed the doors and read the label on each bedroom door.

_**Kisame **_

_**Sasori**_

_**Zetsu**_

_**Hidan**_

_**Kakuzu**_

_**Pain-sama**_

_**Konan**_

_**Tobi**_

_**Deidara**_

And _**Itachi **_

My blood bolied seeing the last name.

Wait… I could hear voices coming from Deidara's bedroom.

--

"So what to do want?" I started shaking with anger, that was Itachi's cold voice.

"Come on sound excited! Yeah!" The voice I recognised as Deidara's.

"Hurry up." Itachi answered back, my anger boiled again.

"You better lie down, you might fall over in shock." Deidara said.

I heard Itachi lie down, I could go in right now and kill him, I don't know why I'm waiting.

I then heard a low zipping sound.

Then Deidara said smugly "Look how big mine is!"

WHAT!?

Itachi gasped, then said "That's pretty big, but look how big mine is"

Itachi pulled………………' _something' _out.

"Wow, wow, wow, THAT IS HUGE!" Deidara gasped sounding stunned.

I felt like I was going to be sick.

"I know." Itachi told him.

"GIVE IT TO ME NOW, BITCH!" Deidara screamed.

"Sure lets swap" Itachi said.

They swapped ………………………… '_something_'.

Then I heard sucking sounds, "Yummy!" Deidara moaned.

I felt like I was going to be sick, I ran from the Akatsuki base as far as I could get. "Sick" I croaked as I vomited.

I had never been so sick and disgusted in my whole life.

I vomited again, then I fainted a few miles from the Akatsuki base.

--

_**NORMAL Point of VIEW! **_

_**--**_

_**WHAT REALLY HAPPENED! **_

--

Itachi was reading in his bedroom when he heard Deidara call him to his bedroom from across the hallway.

"So what to do want?" Itachi said in his cold voice.

"Come on sound excited! Yeah!" Deidara said.

"Hurry up." Itachi answered back.

"You better lie down, you might fall over in shock." Deidara said.

Itachi lied down, on Deidara's bed.

Deidara open the zip of his pocket and removed a GAINT BLUE LOLYPOP!

Then Deidara said smugly "Look how big mine is!"

Itachi gasped, then said "That's pretty big, but look how big mine is"

Itachi pulled a bigger PINK lollypop out.

"Wow, wow, wow, THAT IS HUGE!" Deidara gasped sounding stunned.

"I know." Itachi told him.

Even though Itachi's lollypop was bigger than Deidara's he wanted to swap, Itachi liked blue flavour.

Deidara did not care what flavour he just liked big lollypops.

And right now Itachi had a bigger pink lollypop.

"GIVE IT TO ME NOW, BITCH!" Deidara screamed.

"Sure lets swap" Itachi said, wanting the blue.

They swapped their candy.

They both started eating the candy.

"Yummy!" Deidara moaned.

Deidara loved sugar.

_**--**_

Please review!

Happy Birthday to **_Black Lighted Clouds/ Dawn! _**


End file.
